Ratso Catso, Moe and Joe see Wonder Woman/Grounded
Transcript (June 24, 2017) Ratso Catso: I am going to see Wonder Woman with Moe and Joe! Moe: Hi, little black and white friend, what's your name? Ratso Catso: My name is Ratso Catso! Joe: Well, nice to meet you! Ratso Catso: Thank you, and how did you two come back to life? Joe: Well, back in 2015, Me, Joe, Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Aaron, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Dylan, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Leila, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice got executed after we got in dead meat and held back, but SallyJones1998 revived us along with our friends with 1 up mushrooms. Me, Moe and our friends also got sent to the Nether World for escaping from South Korea by sending a note to Dallas and Terry from Adventures of Dallas to let them buy a helicopter and take us home but Pedro, Edro, Moe and I got revived again by COC* A EGG U R. Ratso Catso: COC* A EGG U R, Pedro and Edro? I have never heard of those people before. Joe: Well, Pedro and Edro are two Mexican boys who keep uploading sex tapes and COC* A EGG U R looks up porn stuff, kills innocent people, and has a pet elephant. But anyways, let's go see Wonder Woman together! Moe: Good idea, Joe! the movie Ratso Catso: That was a great movie made by Warner Bros. and DC Comics! Moe: It sure was. Joe: Uh-oh! Here come our parents! Julie: Boys, you are in so much trouble, and as for you Ratso Catso, how dare you watch Wonder Woman! You know that it is made by Warner Bros and DC Comics! I told you to see Kooky and the Color Princesses The Movie from Cookie Jar Entertainment and NCircle Entertainment or Tamagotchi: The Movie! Moe and Joe, you better get out of my sight and I will call your parents! (When Moe and Joe got home) Diesel: Moe and Joe, how dare you see Wonder Woman, we told you to see Kooky and the Color Princesses The Movie or Tamagotchi: The Movie! That's it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway, which means No making prank phone calls, no stealing, No Computer, No Warren Cook, No Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network stuff of any kind, no foods or drinks that you like except fruits and vegetables as well as Japanese food, No tickling Shimajirō's friends, and further more! And starting tomorrow morning, you both will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday and I hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying during the saddest part of The Lion King will teach you both a painful lesson! Now go to bed while I will tell your mother about this! Moe and Joe: (running upstairs to bed) (Darth Vader No Soundclip) (At Ratso Catso's house) Mike: You're grounded until The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary because you watched Wonder Woman! For your punishment, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday starting tomorrow morning, just like Moe and Joe! Julie: Your father is right, Ratso Catso. Starting tomorrow on Monday, you, Moe and Joe will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. Now go upstairs to your room while I order The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Barney, An American Tail, Woody Woodpecker, Disney Princess movies, The Lion King, Monica's Gang, and Shimajirō DVDs from Amazon. Ratso Catso: (crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:All Moe & Joe Deserves